Joy and Light
by Mahanny
Summary: Old drabble posted on Tumblr. Some Steroline domestic fluff.


"Ugh, I hate my life" he heard just before coming into his, _their_ bedroom and seeing her lying face up on the floor. He frowned instantly and pursed his lips in confusion.  
"Um, what are you doing?" he asked her. Caroline did not even look at him, she just kept staring at the ceiling.  
"I don't know, I guess I just felt like lying on the floor for a while knowing I'm late for work" she said faking a smile. His frown grew and his eyes landed on the doll next to her feet. "I tripped over that damn doll."

Stefan pursed his lips again, trying not to laugh, and kept staring at her from the door.

"You tripped over?" he said. "You're a vampire."  
"And since when vampires can't trip over, Stefan?"  
"Right" he mumbled.  
"We really need to tell Lizzie and Josie to stop leaving her toys everywhere. We need…" she sighed, straightening up a little, leaning on her elbow, "some organization here."  
"Don't look at me" Stefan said, raising his hands. "You were the one who let them play here yesterday."

Caroline shot him a warning look and he raised his eyebrows, avoiding her gaze.

"Hah" she said. "Funny, considering you were the one who got them those dolls. Anyway, it's fine. Go on without me" she said in a melodramatic tone.  
"Okay" Stefan said, turning around, but he did not walk away.  
"Stefan" she said with greeted teeth. He turned to her again.  
"I was just kidding" he chuckled. He grabbed her by the waist gently and helped her stand on her feet.  
" _A good soldier never leaves a man behind, right?_ " she sighed. Stefan looked at her more confused than ever. Caroline looked at him with a questioning look. "What?"  
"Have you just…" he started, perplexed. "Did you just quote…? Of all the movies available in the world, you decide to quote _Toy Story_ , Caroline?"  
"Well, yeah" she said, rolling her eyes. "What's the problem?"

Stefan shook his head.

"It's good movie!" she defended herself.  
"Unbelievable" he said, releasing her waist and walking towards the bed. "I don't know if I can have a person who quotes _Disney_ movies living in my house, honestly" he joked. He sat on his bed, putting a straight face. "I just don't know if can handle it."  
"Yeah, right. _Your_ house" she repeated, walking towards him. She pushed him by the shoulder and he let his back fall on the mattress as he really tried not to smile. He took advantage of her closeness to close his fingers around her wrist and pull her to him.

She staggered a little, her lips releasing a little laugh, before falling on top of him, straddling his hips with her legs, one at each side of his waist. She then gripped the neck of his shirt with her fingers and brought his face closer to hers.

"I think you mean _our_ house" she said warningly.  
"No, I did mean my house. You just keep-" he was interrupted when Caroline pressed her lips against his and he smiled softly as she kissed him. When she pulled back, he looked at her, shaking his head. "You know, seduction isn't always gonna work for you, Caroline Forbes."  
"Uh-huh" she said with a smirk before pressing her open lips against his neck. He gasped and his fingers tangled in her hair helplessly.

That was when she pulled back and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm afraid we can't keep doing this, I'm late for work and-" the expression of his face turned into an anxious one.  
"Caroline, I was just-"  
"Yup, I'm late" she attempted to pull back completely and stand on her feet, but he did not release her waist this time. Not even for a second.  
"I was just kidding, you know that" he said.  
"Hmm" she pulled herself to him again, wrapping his neck with her arms and stroking his hair.  
"Our house" he said this time. "And I love how it sounds."  
"Really?" she asked, searching for his eyes. He titled his head and narrowed them at her.  
"Caroline, how much time have we been doing this?"  
"Which thing? We've been doing a lot of things lately."  
"Being in love with each other" he quickly said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
"I don't know" she lied. He knew perfectly well that she had a mental count and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Fine, 4 or 5 years, kind of."  
"5 years" he repeated. "It was about time you moved in" he gave her a kiss on the cheek and she smiled softly, stroking his neck. "Besides, you know, the house is big, and being here on my own can be very lonely" he stroked her hair now. "But you" he looked into her eyes and her heart literally jumped. "You fill it with so much joy and light, Caroline."

She could not help herself and cupped his face with her hands to pull him to her.

"I hate you so much" she said before kissing him again. He smiled, his back dropping on the mattress once again.  
"Ow" he groaned against her lips and she pulled back immediately.  
"What? Did I hurt you? Sorry, I can't control myself sometimes" she giggled.  
"No, it's just-" he put his hand under his back, looking for something, until he pulled out another doll.

She could not help but burst into a laugh.

"We definitely need organization" he repeated her words.  
"Yeah."


End file.
